Larmes Salées
by Galionne
Summary: Être ignoré. Moqué. Rabaissé. Manipulé. Utilisé. Abusé. Pour le Geek, tout cela représente sa vie quotidienne depuis près de quatre ans. Un quotidien qui bascule, pourtant, le jour où le Prof teste un médicament aux effets désastreux sur le garçon. Celui-ci prend alors la lourde décision de se venger de ceux qui lui ont fait tant de mal jusque là- quitte à tuer. (Lemons & Violence)
1. La Fin

**NdA:** Bonsouaaar messieurs dames! Comment ça va bien? Vous êtes prêts pour encore une nouvelle fic alors qu'on approche du BAC et que j'en ai déjà deux autres à finir? Non? Bah c'est bien dommage putain!

Je vous présente donc ' **Larmes Salées** ', une fanfan très sombre- oui je sais, j'avais dis la même chose sur NBW mais au final elle est plutôt soft… Mais là je suis vraiment sérieuse pour une fois. **Si vous êtes du genre facilement impressionnable c'est peut-être une bonne idée de faire demi-tour** maintenant et d'aller lire mes fics de fluff plutôt :b

 **Trigger Warning(s) (A LIRE ATTENTIVEMENT): Angst/Feel Bad général; Description d'une ou plusieurs scènes de viols; Gore & Violence; Description graphique d'une ou plusieurs morts violentes; Mort d'un ou plusieurs personnage principaux**

Le fil directeur de l'histoire est basé sur le manga 'Revenge Classroom' (que je vous conseille si vous aimez les thrillers gores et bien psychologiques), donc ceux qui l'ont déjà lu savent vers où je me dirige :) Pour les autres, à vous de découvrir l'histoire!

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«T'aimes ça, hein petite salope?»

Fermer les yeux. Penser à autre chose. Ne pas crier.

Le Geek hoqueta bruyamment en ravalant sa salive et s'appuya un peu plus sur ses avant-bras, ses jambes tremblants sous son poids. Les hanches du Patron claquaient fermement contre ses fesses en lui arrachant chaque fois un gémissement de souffrance à peine étouffé par la main sur sa bouche. Il avait mal; tellement mal… Ses larmes lui piquaient les yeux, glissant délicatement sur ses cils avant de rouler sur ses joues rougit par la honte.

«Ouais, vas-y gamin… T'es tellement plus bandant quand tu chiales!»

Les coups de boutoir se firent plus brutaux, forçant le Geek à serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il avait mal. Il avait envie de vomir. Son corps lui paraissait lourd; consumé par la douleur vive et lancinante au creux de ses reins que son excitation, son plaisir et son consentement inexistants ne faisaient que raviver encore et encore.

Le gamer entendit un râle dans son dos et sentit le Patron se libérer dans le préservatif avant de se retirer, ses mains quittant enfin sa bouche et son bassin. Ses jambes cédèrent aussitôt et il se laissa tomber à genoux, son front reposant contre le mur froid alors que ses larmes s'écoulèrent de plus belle. Il agrippa le haut de son pantalon et de son boxer et les tira faiblement le long de ses jambes maigres pour cacher sa peau noyée sous les hématomes avant de relever la tête, attendant l'autorisation du Patron pour pouvoir s'en aller.

«C'est bon gamin, tu peux dégager… A moins que tu veuilles te faire baiser une deuxième fois?»

Le Geek ne répondit rien et se releva en titubant, s'éclipsant en boitant légèrement sous le coup de la douleur.

Ah, elle était belle sa vie…

Être ignoré par le Hippie. Moqué et rabaissé constamment par la Fille et l'Homme à la Cravate. Manipulé par le Panda. Servir de cobaye au Prof et de pute au Patron.

Être rejeté par Mathieu; son propre créateur…

Depuis bientôt 4 ans il n'existait plus que pour servir de souffre-douleur et de bouc émissaire à sa soi-disante 'famille'. Pas le droit de se plaindre, encore moins de désobéir.

Une poupée de chiffon serviable et docile que Mathieu avait créé faible, fragile et sans défenses; à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de se lever contre eux. Il ne pouvait que subir; pleurer et subir encore et encore.

Pathétique.

Avec un sanglot étouffé le gamer descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le visage rouge et ruisselant de larmes et les yeux vitreux. Il entra dans la pièce et se servit un verre d'eau sous le regard désintéressé du Hippie trop occupé à tirer une taffe et de l'Homme à la Cravate buvant son café. Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre derrière lui alors qu'il fermait le robinet.

«On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive, _encore_?, demanda le politicien d'un ton méprisant, Ça devient fatiguant de te voir pleurer au moindre soucis.»

Le Geek ne répondit rien et but une gorgée avant de recevoir une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

«Réponds quand on te pose une question.» grogna sèchement une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de son créateur.

Mathieu avait dut entrer dans la cuisine entre temps et il ne l'avait pas vu. Le gamer ravala sa salive avec un léger tremblement puis commença:

«C'est… C'est l-le Patron… I-Il m'a-»

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'Homme à la Cravate lever les yeux au ciel et entendit Mathieu soupirer lourdement.

«-Tu mets toujours tout tes problèmes sur le dos du Patron, c'est affligeant, s'exclama le politicien.

-M-Mais-

-Arrêtes de jouer les victimes. C'est le Patron; il a des pulsions; c'est normal. Prends sur toi et fais-toi un peu violence pour une fois, continua Mathieu, T'es pas le seul à qui il fait des attouchements ou des trucs du genre.»

Le Geek baissa le regard et sentit ses yeux le piquer à nouveau. Non, il n'était pas le seul à être victime des mains baladeuses du criminel. Il était le seul, en revanche, que l'homme en noir abusait constamment; presque tout les jours et avec une telle violence. Et Mathieu le savait. Mais il ne disait rien. Parce que c'était Mathieu. Parce qu'il avait mieux à faire que de prendre la défense d'un môme pleurnichard en manque d'amour.

Se mordant la lèvre inferieure pour ne pas pleurer devant ses pairs, le gamer reposa son verre d'eau et sortit dans le couloir. Il se sentait mal et eut la soudaine envie de remonter les escaliers et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre- lorsqu'une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir le Geek se retrouva plaqué dos au mur alors que le Prof le tenait par la gorge.

«Rend moi service et avale ça s'il te plaît. Je dois étudier ses effets sur un sujet avec une santé… Correcte.»

Tout en parlant le scientifique avait sortit deux gélules roses et blanches de sa poche et les forçaient contre la bouche du garçon. Le Geek serra les lèvres aussi fort que possible et secoua la tête avec un couinement désespéré. Il savait très bien que ces pilules n'étaient rien de bon pour lui; sinon le Prof les aurait sans aucun doute testé lui-même. Il se débattit vainement en couinant avant de sentir une vague de soulagement le parcourir lorsque Mathieu sortit de la cuisine- suivit d'un sentiment d'horreur lorsque celui-ci continua son chemin sans même lui glisser un regard.

«Mat-!»

Il fut coupé net par un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent dans un cri de douleur silencieux avant que les doigts du Prof n'en profitent pour s'enfoncer dans sa bouche; déposant les gélules au fond de sa gorge. Le scientifique retira ensuite sa main et la plaqua sous le menton de son cobaye en la remontant violemment. Le Geek se retrouva paralysé par la poigne autour de sa gorge et la pression sous sa mâchoire; hoquetant bruyamment en se débattant tandis que de la salive s'écoulait abondamment des coins de sa bouche. Il reçu un nouveau coup dans le ventre et, avec un spasme incontrôlable, finit par avaler les médicaments. Le Prof le relâcha enfin et le garçon se mit à tousser violemment. Il tituba, hoquetant de douleur, sa vision brouillée par les larmes. Du coin de l'œil il vit le scientifique tirer un calepin et un stylo d'une poche de sa blouse et prendre quelques notes.

«Décris moi tes symptômes avec le plus de précision possible, s'il te plaît. C'est important pour mon rapport...»

Le Geek eut un frémissement avant de s'effondrer. Son corps tout entier fut prit de spasme et il sentit de la salive buller aux coins de ses lèvres alors que ses bras et ses jambes se crampaient avec une douleur déchirante.

«-J-J'ai… Ma-al… J-… Maaal…, articula-t-il difficilement dans un sanglot.

-'Spasmes'… 'Salivation excessive'…'Crampes et douleurs musculaire'…»

Le Prof marqua une légère pause et observa le Geek un peu plus attentivement.

«-'Difficultés respiratoires'-

-Mais bordel qu'est ce que tu fous?»

Le scientifique se retourna, croisant le regard à la fois surpris et agacé de Mathieu.

«Mes collègues m'ont demandé de tester un nouveau complément alimentaire qu'ils ont mit au point. Il est supposé favoriser l'équilibre du système immunitaire, mais les sujets en mauvaise santé sur lesquelles ils l'ont testé sont tombés affreusement malades. Ils m'ont donc demandé de le tester sur un sujet en bonne santé, pour en vérifier les effets…»

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Geek dont les spasmes semblaient s'être légèrement calmés.

«… Mais il semblerait que les symptômes négatifs soient les mêmes qu'importe l'état de santé du sujet…»

Mathieu soupira et regarda le gamer sangloter.

«-Evite de trop l'abimer, j'en ai encore besoin pour l'émission.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Le complément n'a jamais tué personne-»

Le garçon s'était relevé et titubait désormais en direction de la salle de bain en s'appuyant sur le mur. Le Prof le suivit, notant encore quelques lignes dans son calepin. Le Geek sentait sa tête lui tourner et fut prit de violents vertiges. Plus il s'approchait de la porte, plus il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ses doigts agrippèrent enfin la poignée après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité et il entra en tremblant dans la salle de bain, toujours suivit du scientifique.

«...'Vertiges'… 'Nausées'…»

Le Geek eut à peine le temps de tomber à genoux devant les toilettes avant que ses épaules ne se relèvent dans un spasme et qu'un jet brûlant ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

«…'Vomissements'…»

Il toussa et cracha avec un râle de souffrance; un mélange de salive et de bile s'écoulant le long de son menton. Ses mains agrippèrent le bord de la cuvette avec une telle force que ses jointures virèrent au blanc. Il sentit son ventre se contracter violemment et vomit à nouveau- avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux terrifiés lorsqu'il vit le sang qui tâchait la céramique blanche.

«…'Et hématémèses'…»

Le Prof tapota le bord de son calepin du bout de son stylo avant de hocher lentement la tête.

«Bien, on dirait que les symptômes correspondent… C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.»

Et sans un mot de plus il sortit de la salle de bain, fermant la porte pour masquer les bruits peu ragoutants qu'émettait le Geek et s'enfonça dans le couloir en laissant le garçon malade et tétanisé seul derrière lui.

* * *

 _Aller, réveille toi…_

Le gamer entrouvrit un œil rouge et gonflé par les larmes et frissonna faiblement. Il avait passé la soirée à vomir, avoir des crises de spasmes et sangloter barricadé dans la salle de bain avant d'enfin s'endormir absolument épuisé. Il était frigorifié, son corps tremblant enveloppé dans une grande serviette de bain qu'il avait réussit à récupérer dans la commode entre deux crises.

 _Il est tard, les autres sont déjà tous couchés. Tu devrais remonter dans ta chambre._

Le Geek hocha la tête et se souleva difficilement du carrelage blanc avant de faire un premier pas hésitant. Constatant que les vertiges étaient passés, il s'avança timidement et sortit de la salle de bain, la serviette toujours resserrée autour de ses épaules.

 _Dormir te fera du bien._

Il grimpa les escaliers marche après marche jusqu'à atteindre l'étage, se dirigea vers sa chambre et entra dans la petite pièce oùl se laissa mollement tomber sur le matelas. Il tira les couvertures sur son corps frigorifié et se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec un soupir. Un bruit attira son attention et le Geek leva les yeux vers l'ombre noire penchée juste au-dessus de lui. Son regard se posa sur le visage du Démon qui s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et il se sentit soudain légèrement plus à l'aise.

Le Démon… Son seul ami; son seul repère dans ce monde de merde… Même s'il n'était pas toujours là quand il avait besoin de lui, le gamer savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien. Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

C'était quelqu'un de loyal; son confident face à la misère.

«Je les déteste…, souffla faiblement le Geek, Je les déteste tellement…»

 _Je sais... Je sais…_

L'ange noir hocha lentement la tête avec un soupir et resta un moment silencieux, tout comme le garçon. Il observa sa silhouette frêle, tremblotante sous les draps; ses cheveux en bataille; son visage pâle et ses lourdes cernes, ses yeux rouges…

Ses yeux…

«C'est la fin, Démon.»

Cette petite lueur; cette étincelle qu'il y voyait d'habitude n'était plus là. Quelque chose était mort dans son regard.

 _La fin?_

«Mh… Le petit Geek faible et fragile qui se laisse abuser sans rien dire...Maintenant, c'est finit.»

Un sourire apaisé illumina son visage.

«Je vais tous leur faire payer.»


	2. Nouvel Arrivant

**NdA:** Bonsoir tout le monde! Je devrais être en train de réviser pour mon Bac Blanc mais comme ma motivation est actuellement morte, je vous offre plutôt le deuxième chapitre (plutôt attendu d'après vos reviews) de Larmes Salées! Celui-ci est beaucoup plus haché que le précédent, mais c'était pour vous éviter les phrases d'ellipses un peu répétitives. Du coup, j'éspère que ça vous plaira quand même!

 **Bonne lecture, et un ENORME merci pour vos reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Le Geek respira à plein nez l'odeur si caractéristique du marqueur alors que ses yeux fatigués relisaient les dernières lettres qu'il avait tracé. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était debout à écrire; s'étant fait réveiller vers 8h du matin par une seconde crise de spasmes et de vomissements et n'ayant pas réussis à retrouver le sommeil.

Sept petites feuilles étaient soigneusement disposées sur son bureau, les unes à coté des autres, noyées sous des lignes et des lignes d'informations: allergies; heure de lever et de coucher; activités de la semaine; sorties prévues; numéro de portable…

Si le gamer avait un avantage sur les autres membres de sa famille, c'était bien celui de tout savoir sur eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait particulièrement attention à ce qu'il disait autour de lui car même si le Geek allait moucharder auprès de Mathieu, soit son créateur allait l'accuser de mentir soit la personnalité concerné allait aisément le lui faire regretter. De ce fait il savait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses…

Le Hippie, par exemple, volait régulièrement de l'argent à Mathieu pour se payer sa drogue.

La Fille faisait parfois les trottoirs pour 'passer du bon temps et se faire un peu d'argent de poche' et prenait des pilules amincissantes dans le dos de leur créateur.

Le Panda utilisait sa célébrité auprès du public pour séduire de jeunes fans un peu trop naïves en manque d'amour et les ramener dans sa grotte pour la soirée.

L'Homme à la Cravate…

«Huhu…»

Le Geek ajouta une dernière ligne à sa feuille titrée « _Cravate_ » avec un sourire:

 **Voit Tatiana en secret**

 **(Mardi soir 19h30-21h; Mercredi soir 20h-22h; Dimanche 17h-18h30)**

C'était presque trop facile… Tout les vices; tout les crimes de ses pairs lui apparaissaient avec clarté; s'entrechoquant juste sous ses yeux sur ses petites feuilles gribouillées. Des ordures; tous des ordures…

 _Tu as déjà finit?_

Le Geek se retourna et croisa le regard du Démon, assit sur son lit, sa canne reposant sur ses genoux. Il sourit en rassemblant ses fiches avec soins et les glissa dans son tiroir.

«Je veux commencer le plus vite possible.»

 _Impatient…_

Un léger rire répondit à l'ange noir qui soupira en baissant légèrement la tête.

 _Tu as bien conscience que je ne pourrais pas t'aider, n'est-ce pas?_

«C'est ma vengeance, pas la tienne, tu n'as pas _besoin_ de m'aider. Si je fais ça, je veux pouvoir y arriver tout seul.»

Le Démon hocha lentement la tête, un air légèrement attristé sur le visage.

 _Je comprends… Dans ce cas, j'éspère juste que tu ne prendras pas de risques inutiles…_

«Pas temps que je t'aurais pour me guider.»

L'ange noir releva presque immédiatement la tête, son air mélancolique subitement remplacé par un sourire surpris. Le Geek lui répondit par un rire timide et redressa sa casquette.

«-Hé… Je préfère quand tu souris-

-Geek! Bouge-toi au lieu de parler tout seul, le nouveau est là!»

Le garçon sursauta en entendant la voix autoritaire du Panda juste derrière sa porte et cligna brièvement des yeux, un peu sonné.

«Que… C'est aujourd'hui…?»

 _De quoi parle-t-il?_

«Ah… Mathieu nous avait dit qu'il allait faire venir un nouveau personnage et qu'il allait rester avec nous pour la saison… J'avais juste oublié qu'il devait arriver aujourd'hui…»

Il y eu un léger silence, rapidement brisé par le Démon.

 _Mais... Il ne risque pas d'interférer avec tes plans?_

«Je… Je sais pas… Je l'avais complètement oublié.»

Nouveau silence.

«Je cois que je vais attendre, et voir comment il est. Ce serait injuste de me venger de quelqu'un qui ne m'a rien fait-

-GEEK! Qu'est ce que tu fous?!, hurla le Panda depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Dépêche-toi!

-Toujours à traîner et nous faire perdre du temps celui-là…» siffla la Fille.

Le Geek soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Bon… J'y vais…»

Le Démon lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et hocha la tête.

 _Bonne chance._

* * *

' _Le Redneck_ '…

C'était apparemment le nom du nouvel arrivant, d'après ce que leur avait dit Mathieu. Le gamer l'observait à distance, légèrement en retrait, alors que celui-ci parlait avec leur créateur et le Panda. Il était supposé remplir le rôle de la grosse brute que les fans allaient adorer détester- et il était si atypique comparé à ses paires que le Geek n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

Déjà, il était blond. Ça ne paraissait pas comme grand-chose dit comme ça; mais il fallait savoir que la seule autre personne à ne pas avoir les cheveux bruns de Mathieu était la Fille- et encore, dans son cas, il s'agissait d'une jolie teinte platine. Le nouveau, lui, avait une coupe mulet d'un blond terne et un peu sale qui encadrait un visage austère aux traits durs. Il avait une musculature et une apparence bourrue avec un cou et des épaules larges, des bras puissants, des mains fortes et une carrure imposante en général. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez menaçant, un fusil de chasse était accroché en bandoulière sur son épaule gauche tandis qu'un énorme couteau Bowie pendait à sa ceinture.

Il avait l'air costaud, c'était certain… Et tout aussi abruti.

En attestait la cannette de bière bon marché qu'il buvait à grandes gorgées, son rire gras et le sourire idiot accroché à ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait avec leur créateur. Non, il était définitivement trop stupide pour lui poser un quelconque problème quand à ses plans. De plus, il allait dormir dans une vieille caravane au fond du jardin d'après ce qu'avait dit Mathieu ce qui lui laissait largement assez de distance pour agir…

«Geek! Viens dire bonjour!»

Le garçon sursauta, tiré de ses pensés par la voix sévère de son créateur. Celui-ci lui faisait signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit avec précautions et méfiance. Il se planta devant le Redneck et celui-ci lui tendit la main en souriant.

«-Salut p'tit gars!

-Salut…» répondit presque silencieusement le Geek.

Il serra la main du beauf- et se retint difficilement de grimacer en sentant sa force brute lui broyer les os. C'était comme s'il avait un véritable étau d'acier autour des doigts. L'américain en revanche ne sembla rien remarquer, et lâcha simplement sa main avec un rire gras et amusé.

«Bah alors? Tu parles pas beaucoup toi!»

Bien, au moins le gamer en était certain maintenant: il allait absolument détester cet abruti.

* * *

Une heure était passée. Mathieu avait raccompagné le Redneck à sa caravane et tout les autres était soit sortit en ville, soit remonté dans leur chambre. Le Geek s'apprêta à quitter le salon pour faire de même lorsqu'une main l'attrapa soudainement par le col de son t-shirt et il fut tirer dans le couloir, coincé entre le mur et Maître Panda. Le chanteur de l'émission s'était placé contre le mur, de manière à l'empêcher de repartir.

«J'ai un petit service à te demander…» commença calmement l'ursidé.

Le Geek se tasse un peu plus contre le mur, mal à l'aise.

«Tu vois, Mathieu m'a demandé de monter le clip de mon prochain Instant Panda pour demain… Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le terminer et que j'ai une rencontre avec les fans prévue cet après-midi. Du coup, je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas me rendre un service et le terminer pour moi? Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup…»

Le gamer déglutit, avant de lentement faire non de la tête.

«Je- heu… Je suis désolé Panda mais je peux pas, moi aussi j'ai des choses de prévues cet après-midiiiIII-!»

Le Geek ne put réprimer un cri de surprise lorsque deux mains le saisirent par le t-shirt, le soulevant du sol en le maintenant fermement contre le mur.

«Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris.»

Le Panda avait l'air absolument furieux.

«Tu vas faire le montage pour moi, sinon je t'amène tout de suite au Patron. _C'est clair_?»

Il reposa lentement le garçon, mais le retint tout de même par son vêtement. Le gamer déglutit une seconde fois avant de baisser la tête et de répondre d'une toute petite voix:

«-Oui, e-excuse-moi… T'as raison, le montage c'est plus important… C'est pour l'émission…

-C'est bien, tu comprends vite.»

Le chanteur le lâcha enfin, laissant le Geek faire quelques pas pour se libérer de son emprise.

«-Les vidéos sont sur mon ordi. T'as pas intérêt à toucher à quoi que ce soit d'autre, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Moi j'y vais. Et t'oublie pas; je le veux prêt pour ce soir.

-Mais t'avais dis demain-

- _Ce soir_.»

Le Geek hocha timidement la tête et se poussa sur le côté pour laisser sortir le Panda, se retournant pour le voir claquer la porte. Il serra les poings, un orage de colère naissant dans son regard.

«Tu feras moins le malin quand je me serais occupé de toi…»

* * *

 _Tu devrais manger, c'est mauvais pour toi de jeûner comme ça…_

«Pas le temps. L'Homme à la Cravate va sortir voir Tatiana dans vingt minutes et il faut absolument que je termine ça avant.»

… _Bien… Si tu es sûre de toi…_

Le Geek soupira et se reconcentra sur le montage du clip. Le Démon avait raison, c'est vrai... Cela faisait près de sept heures qu'il travaillait sur la vidéo et il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner. Il était presque 19h45 maintenant, et son ventre commençait à lui faire savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée… Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard qu'il put enfin cliquer sur le bouton enregistrer et se laisser s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil avec satisfaction, un soupir lui échappant à nouveau. Il allait parler lorsqu'une icône se mit à clignoter à l'écran, attirant son attention. Hm… Apparemment, le Panda venait de recevoir un message sur Skype. Le Geek se releva et cliqua sur le S blanc et bleu, sous le regard inquiet du Démon.

 _Tu vas lire ses messages? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'en rende compte?_

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait plus. Il était trop occupé à lire le message que 'Klarissa'; _une_ panda d'après son avatar; venait d'envoyer au chanteur de l'émission.

 _ **«Coucou bébé! C'était génial hier soir :) Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir? Tu me manques déjà :( Gros bisous, ta pousse de bambou d'amour»**_

«Alors c'est pour ça qu'il sort aussi souvent en ce moment…»

Et ce n'était pas tout. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa barre de contact confirma au Geek que Klarissa n'était pas la seule conquête de l'ursidé: Zoey, Fatima, Naomie, Camille, Nadia, Annie, Denise, Sayo… Que des noms de fille, à perte de vue. Et deux demoiselles pandas qu'il avait dut avoir un mal fou à trouver dans le lot… Sans même hésiter le gamer dégaina son portable et entreprit de prendre en photo les informations de chacun des contacts du chanteur, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

En voilà un de moyen de pression intéressant…

* * *

Le Geek frissonna en sentant le froid s'engouffrer dans sa doudoune et tira un peu plus l'épaisse veste autour de ses épaules, suivant toujours l'Homme à la Cravate. Celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir remarqué, trop occupé à recoiffer ses cheveux ou réajuster sa précieuse cravate. Il fredonnait joyeusement, marchant d'un pas vif avant de tourner dans une autre petite ruelle. Le gamer commençait à reconnaître l'endroit: ils approchaient du bordel préféré du Patron, où le criminel l'avait déjà traîné de force plusieurs fois…

Le garçon frissonna en se rappelant ce douloureux souvenir et se pencha lentement, contournant légèrement le coin de la rue. La ruelle était sombre et mal éclairée; jonché de papiers, préservatifs usagés et autres détritus. Un signe lumineux rose lisant 'La Fistinière' clignotait au dessus de l'entrée d'un bâtiment délabré. L'Homme à la Cravate s'empressa d'aller rejoindre la jeune femme attendant devant l'entrée, son sourire s'étant élargit fois trois en la voyant. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux blonds, des lèvres pulpeuses badigeonnée d'un rouge profond, une poitrine imposante, des hanches larges, des jambes galbées et portait une mini-jupe et une chemise noire dont les cinq premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apercevoir son soutien-gorge rouge vif.

Le politicien ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment lui et la sulfureuse blonde s'étaient rencontrés. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela datait d'il y a plus de trois mois; et que depuis ils se revoyaient dans le dos du Patron dés que celui-ci n'était pas dans les parages. C'était extrêmement risqué, c'est vrai… Mais c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir revoir celle dont il était tombé si follement amoureux.

«-Tu es en retard mon chou, lui lança Tatiana avec son accent ukrainien si caractéristique; les 'r' roulant sensuellement sur sa langue, J'étais sur le point de rentrer sans toi.

-Pardonne-moi ma douce, Mathieu m'a un peu retardé…»

La blonde sourit et se laissa enlacer par les bras du politicien, tirant celui-ci un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'entraîna dans un baiser à la fois doux et passionné; commença à l'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment lugubre lorsqu'un flash lumineux fit sursauter son amant.

«-Qu-Qu'est ce que c'était?, s'étonna l'Homme à la Cravate en écarquillant les yeux.

-Laisse mon chou, c'était sûrement un éclair.

-Un éclair? Mais il ne pleut p-»

Un nouveau baiser; plus sensuel et pressé que son prédécesseur le coupa dans sa phrase alors que la pulpeuse ukrainienne l'avait attrapée par la cravate et entreprit de la tirer à l'intérieur sans plus de sommations.

Le Geek, son téléphone portable à la main observait la photo qu'il venait de prendre. On y voyait clairement le politicien embrasser Tatiana alors que celle-ci la tenait contre lui d'une manière plus que suggestive…

 _Le pauvre…_

Le gamer se retourna vers le Démon, haussant un sourcil.

 _Tu es sûre que tu veux lui faire ça? Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux…_

«C'est lui que tu plains?»

 _Non, ce n'est pas ce que-_

« _Moi aussi_ je serais heureux sans eux. _Moi aussi_ je pourrais avoir une copine et sortir le soir, aller m'amuser et avoir une vie… Alors si c'est _eux_ que tu veux plaindre, c'est pas la peine de rester.»

Le Démon sembla hésiter avant de baisser la tête, honteux.

 _Excuse-moi._

«Ne recommence pas.»

L'ange de la nuit hocha la tête pour toute réponse, arrachant un soupir lourd au Geek. Le gamer rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche et tourna les talons, repartant en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

«Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une photo à imprimer moi. J'en connais un qui sera sûrement très intéressé d'apprendre qu'il s'est fait piqué sa favorite par un abruti à cravate…»

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

 **NdA 2 (Et ouais, maintenant je mets aussi des NdA à la fin!... Des fois.):** Alors? Je ne vous ais pas encore saouler à mettre le Redneck dans toutes mes fanfics? Non? Bah tant mieux alors; parce que je peux vous dire que son rôle ne va pas être si secondaire que ça…


	3. Sabotage

**NdA:** Bonjour! Je me répète un peu pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 7 de Noir, Blanc, Whisky hier; mais encore une fois **je suis terriblement désolée de mon retard**. J'ai eu une méchante panne d'inspiration sur mes deux fanfictions principales- ou plus précisément, je n'arrivais plus à trouver les mots et les tournures de phrases qui me convenaient… Mais maintenant, c'est réglé! Alors voici le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Oww, et juste un petit warning concernant le début du chapitre: le Patron parle mal...

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si vous aimez l'historie!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«-N-Non-! Ar-A-Arrête!

-FERME TA GUEULE!»

Un hurlement résonna dans le couloir alors que l'Homme à la Cravate reçu un nouveau coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le politicien se tordit de douleur en se tenant ventre; toussant et crachant sa salive alors que l'ombre menaçante du Patron se penchait au dessus de lui.

«-Tatiana c'est ma pute tu m'entends?!, gronda le criminel en saisissant sa victime par les cheveux, Personne d'autre n'a le droit d'la toucher!

-P-Pardon, hoqueta l'amateur de cravates dans un sanglot, Pard-!

-TA GUEULE!»

Le Patron abattit violemment la tête du politicien dans le sol; enfonçant son visage dans le parquet où son nez craqua avec un bruit effrayant. Il recommença encore deux; trois; quatre fois; faisant jaillir des gerbes de sang des narines et de la bouche de sa victime avant de s'éloigner de l'Homme à la Cravate. Celui-ci, le visage ruisselant de larmes, de salive et d'hémoglobine s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en sanglotant.

«-Tu t'es bien amusé avec elle? _Tu l'as bien baisé_?

-N-Non-

-ARRÊTES DE MENTIR CONNARD!»

Le Patron saisit le dossier d'une chaise de bureau, la souleva et l'abattit de toute ses forces sur le flanc du politicien qui poussa un hurlement d'agonie strident. Trois coups encore plus brutaux suivirent avant que deux de ses côtes ne cèdent dans un affreux craquement.

«Pi-i… Pi-t-tié…» supplia l'Homme à la Cravate.

Son ventre se tordit dans une douleur fulgurante et il hoqueta avant de vomir dans un spasme, crachant le mélange de salive et de bile sur le parquet en sanglotant.

«T'as mal salope?»

L'homme en noir le retourna sur le dos et s'assit sur son bassin pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« _Tu souffres?!_ »

Un coup. Trois. Sept.

Ses poings martelèrent sauvagement le visage du pauvre politicien sans aucune retenu. Sous son poids sa victime était prise de spasmes et de soubresauts incontrôlables, incapable de hurler tant la douleur qui l'assaillait était intense.

Tout ça a cause de cette foutue photo. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait prise. Encore moins qui l'avait laissée dans la chambre du Patron. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelqu'un l'avait suivit et que maintenant le criminel était parfaitement au courant de la situation…

Son tourment lui sembla durer une éternité alors que les coups pleuvait sur son visage ensanglanté; lorsqu'enfin des voix se firent entendre. Des cris; de craintes mêlés à de la colère… Le Patron fut tiré en arrière et hors de la chambre par le Panda et le Redneck qui peinaient à le maîtriser.

L'Homme à la Cravate eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Mathieu se ruer vers lui avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

«Mec ça va?! Hé! Réveil toi!»

Le Geek observa la scène depuis sa chambre, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres. Le Patron s'était emporté bien au-delà de ses espérances et avait absolument massacré l'Homme à la Cravate…

Le visage du politicien avait doublé de volume; sa bouche et ses yeux avaient gonflés et enflés sous les coups. Trois de ses dents étaient tombées ou s'étaient fichées dans le plancher et quatre autres s'étaient cassées ou fissurées. Il saignait abondamment; à telle point que tout le haut de sa chemise s'était teint de rouge et qu'une flaque s'était formée sous son visage, inondant le parquet. Son nez était très certainement cassé. Sa mâchoire reposait à un angle tout sauf naturel et apparaissait disloquée. Il s'était ouvert la lèvre ainsi que l'arcade sourcilière et quand à ses côtes, bien que le Geek ne pouvait pas les voir sous le tissu, il se doutait bien qu'elles étaient brisées et qu'un énorme hématome jaune-violacé décorait son flanc.

Le gamer referma lentement la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau.

 _Bravo, c'était brillant…_

«C'était parfait…»

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit le tiroir sous le regard du Démon pour en sortir sa feuille titrée 'Cravate'. D'un geste fébrile il raya le nom au marqueur et entreprit de déchirer le papier.

«Tu crois que ça va lui laisser des traces? Ou que ça va lui faire des trucs au cerveau?»

Sa respiration s'était accélérée sous l'excitation.

 _Calmes-toi, s'il te plaît… Tes mains tremblent._

Le gamer laissa les confettis de papier tomber gracieusement dans la corbeille avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et expira longuement, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

«Si j'avais su que ça faisait autant de bien, je m'y serais mis plus tôt…»

* * *

«A-Alors?»

Le Prof referma lentement la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers son créateur mort d'inquiétude.

«Il va s'en sortir.»

Le Youtuber laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'affalant dans sa chaise, serrant un peu plus fort sa tasse de café dans ses mains crispées.

«-… Mais il est quand même dans un sale état; et j'ai bien peur qu'il en garde des séquelles…

-…Des séquelles?»

Le scientifique hocha lentement la tête.

«Le Patron lui a brisé deux côtes et ce n'est pas le genre de blessure qui guérit facilement. Même lorsqu'elles se seront réformées correctement, elles seront encore largement fragilisées. Et je ne te parle même pas de son visage… Vu comme il a gonflé et l'état de son nez, ça me parait évident qu'il va garder des cicatrices bien visibles…»

Mathieu soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mériter ça… Le schizophrène s'apprêta à reprendre la parole lorsque le Panda et le Redneck entrèrent dans le salon, le beauf se frottant la joue où il avait visiblement reçu un coup.

«-Et le Patron?, s'inquiéta le présentateur de Salut les Geeks, Vous l'avez enfermé dehors?

-Il est partit dans l'un de ses bordels, répondit l'ursidé, Il était absolument hors de lui alors a mon avis on ne va pas le revoir avant un moment.

-Je vois, soupira Mathieu, Merci…»

Le schizophrène sa massa lentement les tempes, déjà épuisé alors que la journée venait pourtant à peine de commencer. Il y eu un court moment de silence avant que le Prof ne reprenne la parole.

«En parlant de comportement violent, j'avais une question à vous poser…»

Il tira un petit paquet de feuilles de l'une des larges poches de sa blouse et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez en se relisant.

«Est-ce que le Geek vous aurait parut… Etrange, ces derniers jours?»

Mathieu haussa un sourcil, ses personnalités chanteuse et rustique visiblement tout aussi confuses que lui.

«-Le p'tit gars?, s'étonna l'américain, J'l'ai même pas vu sortir de la maison.

-Tu pourrais développer? Tu entends quoi par 'étrange' exactement?, questionna le Panda.

-Voyons voir… Toi et Mathieu vous en souvenez peut-être; il y a peu j'ai testé un médicament sur le Geek qui a eu des effets plutôt… _Néfastes_ … Eh bien, il s'avère que ses effets ne sont pas les seuls que mes collègues ont put identifier. Apparemment certains sujets ont aussi développé un comportement agressif suite à la prise des compléments, ou des pulsions sadiques. C'est dut à un bouleversement hormonal me semble-t-il…»

Mathieu et le Panda se fixèrent un bref instant, surpris.

«-Attends…, marmonna le schizophrène, T'es en train de nous demander si le Geek est subitement devenu violent?

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est plutôt avec le Patron qu'on a ce problème!

-Je sais bien, j'essaie juste de me tenir au courant.»

…

… _Tu as entendu?_

Le Geek acquiesça lentement, caché dans l'obscurité du couloir.

«Alors c'est ça qui m'a donner le courage de me venger…» souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

«Alors il faudra que je pense à remercier le Prof, quand je me serais occupé de tout le monde…»

* * *

Somnifères, Antidouleurs, Anti-vomitifs, Antitussifs, gélules contre les maux de ventre… Il n'y avait rien à redire, l'armoire à pharmacie des Sommet était bien remplie…

 _Tu cherches quelque chose?_

«Oui… Nh… A-ttends…»

Le Geek était debout sur la cuvette des toilettes, tenant le coté de l'armoire à pharmacie d'une main et tentant d'attraper quelque chose au dessus du meuble de l'autre. Il se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et chercha à tâtons pendant encore une trentaine de secondes avant de pousser un cri de victoire.

«Je l'ai!»

Fière de lui le gamer descendit de son perchoir et tendit une petite bouteille de pilules au Démon.

 _Qu'est ce que c'est?_

«Les pilules amincissantes de la Fille. Elle les cache toujours là-haut pour que Mathieu ne tombe pas dessus.»

 _Pourquoi les cache-t-elle?_

«On n'a pas le droit de modifier nos corps à nous sans prévenir Mathieu avant. Vu qu'on est ses personnalités multiples, il a peur que ça abime le sien si on en fait trop.»

Tout en parlant le gamer avait ouvert le flacon et entreprit de le vider dans l'évier.

… _Est-ce déjà arrivé?_

«Non… En fait… C'est carrément impossible d'après le Prof. Mais Mathieu se méfit quand même.»

Les petites pilules colorées ricochèrent sur la céramique blanches avec un bruit sec avant de disparaître une à une au fond de l'évier, rapidement suivit par une gerbe d'eau afin de nettoyer toute traces du crime. Satisfait, le Geek posa le flacon sur le bord de l'évier et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'armoire à pharmacie d'où il extirpa plusieurs plaquettes de médicaments, avant de revenir remplir la petite bouteille de somnifères, d'antidouleurs et autres gélules multicolores.

 _Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle remarque la différence?_

«Ça m'étonnerais. Elle ne fait jamais attention quand elle les prend et je l'ai même déjà vu se tromper de bouteille. Tant que c'est à peu près la même forme et la même couleur, ça ira…»

Une fois la tâche terminée, le gamer referma soigneusement le flacon et le reposa en haut de l'armoire à pharmacie avant de sortir de la salle de bain suivit du Démon. Ses pas résonnaient étonnamment fort dans la maison vide des Sommet, attestant de la désertion temporaire du lieu par ses autres habitants… Seul l'Homme à la Cravate était encore là pour des raisons évidentes, mais avec la dose de morphine que lui avait injecté le Prof ainsi que les différents cachets et les somnifères qu'il avait prit, il dormait comme un bébé. Le Geek entra dans la chambre du Hippie et se dirigea vers son bureau d'où il extirpa ce qui ressemblait au premier abord à un sac plastique remplit de plantes séchées et roulées en boule. Evidemment, tout deux savaient très bien que ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux n'était autre que la réserve de beuh du camé…

Le gamer posa le sachet à coté de lui sur le sol et en extirpa un autre de sa poche, plus petit, contenant des plantes du même aspect. Il entreprit ensuite d'extirper la moitié du contenu du sachet du Hippie pour le remplacer avec celui du sien et secoua le sac pour mélanger le tout, sous le regard dubitatif du Démon qui peinait à comprendre cet étrange manège…

 _Qu'est ce que tu fais?_

«J'ai trouvé des plantes dans le jardin qui ressemble à ce qu'il fume, alors je vais couper sa réserve avec ce que j'ai ramassé. Elles ne sont pas toxiques alors il tombera peut-être un peu malade dans le pire des cas, mais rien de plus... Mais vu que ça ne le fera pas planer comme avant, il va vite se retrouver en manque.»

 _Il peut toujours en racheter plus, je ne vois pas où est le problème…_

«Justement. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus d'argent alors il en vole un peu à tout le monde pour se payer sa drogue… Surtout à Mathieu. S'il veut s'en racheter plus il va aussi devoir voler plus, et ça m'étonnerait que ça passe inaperçu… Et puis le connaissant, comme il va penser que la beuh ne lui fait plus rien il va surement vouloir essayer des trucs plus fort et donc plus cher et plus dangereux…»

Tout en parlant le gamer replaça soigneusement le sachet dans le tiroir et le referma avant de se relever. Il sortit dans le couloir où résonnaient désormais les ronflements du politicien et se dirigea vers les escaliers tout en consultant sa montre.

«Bon… Il ne manque plus que le Prof et j'aurais finis pour aujourd'hui…»

Le Geek descendit les marches une à une, écoutant le bois grincer sous son poids avant de se diriger vers la cave que le scientifique de la famille avait réaménagé en laboratoire. Il ignora les différentes affichettes interdisant l'accès à toute personne non-autorisée et dévala l'escalier de pierre menant à l'antre souterrain. La lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit difficilement, dévoilant une pièce remplit à craquer de fioles, d'erlenmeyers et autres réceptacles de verre tous remplit de divers liquides plus ou moins épais et colorés. Le gamer soupira et lut distraitement les étiquettes des premiers flacons qui lui tombèrent sous la main, pensif.

 _Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?_

«Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois que je vais saboter son matériel et voir ce qu'il se passe ensuite…»

Le Geek reposa le flacon remplit d'un liquide violet qu'il avait entre les doigts et commença à aligner les différents produits devant lui.

«En fait j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées pour me venger de lui… Je veux dire; il ne prend pas de médicaments, il n'a pas vraiment de secret à cacher de Mathieu et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il voit qui que ce soit en secret… Bon c'est vrai qu'il est un peu amoureux de la Fille, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit sérieux au point qu'il déprime s'il la voit partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis je suis sûre que même dans le cas contraire l'autre idiote serait contente que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle…»

Avec un nouveau soupir le gamer versa le contenu d'une fiole verte dans un erlenmeyer vide et entreprit de la reremplir avec le contenu d'une autre de même couleur, avant de transvaser le premier produit dans le récipient fraîchement vidé. Il répéta l'opération au hasard avec toutes les fioles de mêmes couleurs mais contenant des produits différents qu'il put trouver, jusqu'à avoir complètement intervertit tout les produits. Fière de son travail, il commença à les remettre en place avant d'être interrompu par la voix inquiète du Démon.

 _Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux?_

Le Geek haussa les épaules, continuant à ranger les fioles les unes après les autres sur les étagères.

«Possible. En fait je n'ai aucune idée des produits que je viens de mélanger. Ça va peut-être lui exploser dans les mains, ou peut-être que ça fera juste rater son expérience… On verra bien.»

… _Et si les produits explosent vraiment? S'il meurt par ta faute, qu'est ce que tu vas faire?_

Le gamer serra les dents en reposant la dernière fiole.

«Fais attention à ce que tu dis.»

 _Pardon?_

«Tu recommences à essayer de me faire culpabiliser.»

 _Non; bien sûre que non je-_

«Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si c'est des autres que tu as pitié, tu peux partir tout de suite. Moi je n'ai plus aucune considération pour des ordures comme eux.»

Le Démon se tut et regarda son protégé tourner les talons et se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

«Si le Prof meurt 'par ma faute', ce sera tant mieux. Lui, il a déjà faillit me tuer six fois avec ses produits chimiques et ses expériences. Et Mathieu n'a jamais levé le petit doigt. Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour me défendre. Alors qu'il meurt. Ça m'arrange.»

L'ange de la nuit observa le gamer s'éloigner alors qu'il s'entait un étau glacé se resserrer subitement autour de lui.

 _Un 'bouleversement hormonal'… J'en doute._


End file.
